The Four Horsemen's Last Ride
by darkthanatos
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson was never just a son of poseidon he was more but if you want to find out read.
1. prolouge

**AN: hey guys i am sorry but i had to replase all of my current chapters cause there was a bit of a problem with the understanding the characters in a couple of chapters**

**Prologue**

third person P.O.V―Life

Life and Death clash weapons again and again trying to find a weakness in the others technique. They have spent decades upon decades honing their skills for this one fight. Two will enter and only one will exit. The war will be decided by this one battle.

There were two people one dressed in all white, the other in all black. The one dressed in white, his name was Life he represented the rebirth of civilization and the humanity in humans. While the one dressed in black he is Death; he represented all of the death and inner evil of humans. Life's weapon of choice is a double bladed three and a half foot long metal sword that is made of imperial gold, titanium, celestial bronze, and Olympian silver. That glowed with a bright white light; and when you are around it it gives you a feeling of comfort and courage if you are an ally, but if you are an enemy your heart is gripped with fear and despair. Death wields twin 1 and ¾ long pitch black blades that are made from Stygian iron and they can join at the grip to form Death's trademark scythe. It gives off the feeling of fear to all even his allies.

Death slashed at Life with one of his swords and he narrowly avoided the shot as he blocked the other with his sword. He tries to get some distance by teleporting away but when he reappears Death is there slashing with his scythe.

Death says "You aren't getting away that easily." as life blocks the slash and created a crater 20 feet wide.

Life just gnashes his teeth together and grunts from the impact of the hit.

"Whats the matter giving me the silent treatment isn't going to do anything to help your situation. You know if you bet and plead to me I might give you a quick and merciful death."

"You know what, you can take that quick and merciful death and shove it." Life says.

When Death hears this he gets angry and starts attacking wildly and unpredictably.

Life sees this and smiles as he begins to block and dodge the attacks and manages to get quite a few hits in on Death; after about ten minutes of that death collapses out of pain, blood loss, and exhaustion.

Life levels his blade at deaths neck and asks "Do you yield?"

Death responds "Do you think I yield? You cant kill me I am death itself."

"True but you can be detained for the time being."

"What! you cant do that to me. I am your master, I am your lord." as two minor gods drag him to a specially made cell just for him.

"This was a long war." Life says to he fellow defender: Peace.

"I know maybe we can finally have some peace." says Peace.

"I hope so; I want to retire." life responds.

Peace looks at him with a knowing expression and says "You think he will be back?"

"Yeah I do; but not now he is too weak he couldn't get the others with him he will try again in a millennium or two. When he is back at full strength, when the guards have gotten careless."

"But life can't we do something about it; cant we stop it from happening?"

"No, we cant stop it from happening the only thing we can do is pass on our legacy to others; because we... we …... we cant stop him once he is free again not then, and certainly not when he has the others with him."

"Fine, but I will only retire when you say it is time to; but in the mean time I am going to go keep track of our prisoner."

"Go, we have some time about one thousand years before he starts to enact his plan to bring about the end of the world."

"I sure am going to miss this place when we retire."

"Don't worry my friend. We will be back, we will be back."

"I know but I will still miss it I wonder if they will keep my house clean for when we come back?"

"My friend," Life grips his friend on the shoulder. "the way you keep your house you will be lucky if you can see the floor when we get back even if it is in patches."

"I know but a man can hope can't he?"

"yes I a man can but you have to remember you are no man."

"but my dear friend you must remember I will be one soon."

"touche, now I thought you were going to go and check up on the prisoner?"

"oh yeah right I totally forgot about that!"

"and Peace spread the word to the other defenders that we need to retire soon."


	2. the voice

**AN: ok i hope that this i easier to understand for the ones using a mobile device, I am sorry to the person who wanted the percy/rachel pairing but I wouldn't know how to do that pairing. **

**Chapter 1: the voice**

third person P.O.V.-Percy

Yo all you people who are reading this book you should thank me for not letting the world end; but you will know more about that as the book progresses.

'_Hey'_...'_Hey_ _Perce'...'HEY! Perseus it is time to wake up. Now get up and go to school.'_ says the voice in Percy's head

"Hey I was trying to get some shut eye." Percy says

'_Well you know that it is time for you to get up for school.'_ the voice says

"You know Life we don't go to school till 12'o clock and right now it is 6."

'_Well sorry it isn't my fault that I don't know that you go to school at 12 today.'_

"Well you are in my head so you kind of should have known that I have a late half day today at school."

'_Oh my god, I am sorry that I don't know that you have a half day today I am sorry.'_

"You should be you are a disgrace of a voice in someones head."

_ 'Percy do you know why I am here?'_

"No, I guess that you are here cause I am crazy or something like that."

'y_ou are not crazy Percy. I am in you head because you are a reincarnation of me; I am one of the four defenders of the earth. I am Life, opponent of the leader of the four horsemen of the apocalypse: Death.'_

"Are you done with your rant now?"

'_Yes'_

"Wow! I didn't know that it was possible for a voice in a person who needs to be in an insane asylums head to be crazy."

_ 'I am not crazy, and neither are you. You are perfectly sane.'_

"You sure your not crazy? You sound that way."

'_Yes I am sure you are not crazy I may sound like it but I am not and you aren't either cause if you are then I am a god.'_

"Wait! You aren't a god then what are you?"

_ 'As for what I am, I do not know. But I assure you I am not a god nor am I completely human, but I can tell you this what ever I was you are the same.'_

"WHAT! So you are telling me that I am not human."

_ 'No you are human just not __**completely**__ human. You couldn't be fully human for you to house my full power-'_

"What power."

'_-and not explode when you try to use it.'_

"I could explode!"

'_But you are not fully human so you wont explode when you use it, calm down I wouldn't purposely put you in trouble'_

"So why would you choose me then?"

'_Because I saw your future and I saw that you were at the center of it all you will be the strongest of all of my incarnations so far you will be a milestone in our history.'_

"Wait you said the strongest of all of your incarnations what do you mean strongest of all? There is nothing strong about me I am weak and scrawny. I have no muscle."

'_You should know that muscles that you are talking about can be trained, but the muscles I am talking about are the heart and mind they are the true muscles that make you the perfect host for my spirit, until I fade at least.'_

"whoa whoa whoa hold up what do you mean by host for your spirit? And what did you mean by 'until I fade at least' what does that mean?"

_ 'Well to answer your questions you are hosting my spirit the spirit of life have you noticed how you never get sick even when everybody else is coughing out their lungs? Have you noticed how when you get hurt it hurts less than it should and how it heals quicker that it should?'_

"Yes, but I just thought that is part of having a voice in your head."

_ 'well it is but only for certain voices like me. And as for the fading part when you are strong enough physically and mentally to withstand my powers I will fade and go back to my resting place to regenerate my powers enough to make myself a body.'_

"Oh, ok. So that means that I wont have you around anymore?"

'_Yes and no, yes you won't always have me in here but no I won't leave for good a small part of me will still be here to give you a connection to me and my powers and so I can communicate with you if necessary.'_

"Oh, so that means that I won't have you waking me up for school every day school day or not?"

_ 'Yes, you won't have me waking you up every morning to go to school-'_

"cool"

'_-so you will have to set an alarm to wake you up.'_

"dang, I would much rather have you wake me up thank you very much."

_ 'i never said that I would leave for good I am going to leave a small part of my "soul" here in you so you can channel my power and so we can remain in contact. Oh and speaking of that it is time for you to go to school.'_

"oh, thank god that you will do that."

Percy gets up out of his bed and gets a shower and dresses for school.

_ 'there is more than one god you know. And look closely at the chain you are wearing.'_

"what I don't believe that till I see them. And why should I?"

_ 'with your luck Perce I believe you will sooner than you think. Especially the way you attract attention, I don't have a doubt that they are watching you right now as we speak um …. think. And as for why I added something that you might like.'_

"you don't say, what is it? Can you at least tell me what they look like?"

'_wow!_ _you are so dense that you haven't noticed the tags on your chain?'_

"what tags? This chain doesn't have anything on it, it is just an empty chain."

'_then lift it up and look at it then.'_

Percy lift it up and looks at it. At first there is nothing but then there is a shimmer and then two tags appear. He looks at them, one is attached right to the chain but the other is attached with another chain. The one directly attached on one side has an imprint of a sword on it, but on the other side it has a shield and a dagger.

"is that a sword?"

_ 'yep it is now yours but first you need to be able to summon it to you from anywhere if you are wearing the chain or not. Now look at the other one.'_

Percy looks at it and it has a couple of things imprinted on one side this tag is also double sided and both are imprinted. He looks at it and it has this imprinted on it:

name: Perseus (Percy) Jackson

age: 16

rank: host of life(defender of Olympus, leader of the defenders of earth, defeater of death, personification of human purity and light, and the oldest non-god.)

time active: none

time inactive: 16

on the other side it was imprinted with this:

name: Life

age: n/a

rank: defender of Olympus, leader of the defenders of earth, defeater of Death, personification of human purity and light, and the oldest non-god

time active: same as age

time in active: 16

"hey um Life how old are you exactly?"

'_well um lets see I am older than the gods heck I am about as old as the earth itself.'_

"so you are telling me that I have one of the oldest beings on earth in my head and he acts like a 6 year old sometimes."

'_Yep pretty much.'_

"aren't you suppose to be like really mature from all of that time?"

_ 'suppose to be, yes. Am I, no. no I am not, as you can tell.'_

"yeah I can tell and how are you not mature?"

'_i choose not to be.'_

"it is that simple for you."

'_yeah it is that simple I just choose not to be very mature and I am not.'_

"why cant I be like that?"

'_cause you are still part human.'_

"really that is the reason why cause I am still human?"

'_yeah that is the reason why.'_

"so if I wasn't human I would get to be able to do that?"

'_yep but you cant do that. And don't you oh I don't know like get to school right about now?'_

"oh yeah! I got to get going."

Percy runs out of the house after he grabbed his bag.


	3. school and a visit

**AN: ok i have a poll on my profile about the pairing of this story personally me i want a pertemis but i want to know the views of the reader and what they want the pairing to be i will even do an OC if a lot of people want one.**

**Chapter 2: school**

first person P.O.V.-Percy

"Hey, Percy how you doing?" asks my friend Zoe nightshade.

"Oh, nothing much Zoe just had a problem with my alarm clock." I reply

"You too?"

"Yeah, what happened to yours?"

"I guess I forgot to set it for 11:30 instead of 6:00. what happened to yours?"

"The same thing."

"Hey Percy since when did you start wearing tags on that chain of yours?"

"I guess today when I got up this morning and went to put them on there was a note on them from my mother saying that she had them made for me."

'_Hey Percy I forgot to tell you that nobody can see them except for other hosts like you. And everyone who is a host will have something to hold their weapons like your tags.'_

"So Zoe who is your alarm clock?" I ask her

"I have a machine as mine." she said

"That is not what mine said;" tapping the temple of my head, "now I will ask you again who is your alarm clock?"

"It is a girl and she says her name is Hope, who is yours?"

"Mine is someone very surprising he is Life."

she gasps "Hope says welcome back lord."

"Wait a minute where is your weapon holder?" as I look over her and don't see anything different

"You mean this," pointing to her metal medical bracelet, "Hope has them disguised on the bottom side for safe keeping."

"Oh ok that seems like the smart thing to do."

and then I hear the one voice that I never want to hear, the one voice that makes me want to stay at home, I hear the voice of Luke Castellan

"Hey everybody the losers finally here," he walks up and puts his arm around my shoulder and says to me, "hey Perce you finally here good I was getting tired of waiting and started thinking that if you didn't show up soon I might have to start taking out my frustrations on poor Zoe here," putting the back of his other hand on her cheek while she glares at him with the promise of pain if he did anything else, "but she should be thankful that you got here to save her."

"Well I am here now so you can get it over with and," shrugging off his hand and moving his other one away from Zoe's cheek, "you can leave her and my other friends alone seeing I will be here on time from now on." saying this as I glare at him

He just looks at me and laughs when he sees me trying to glare at him.

"You actually think that you can stop me from doing what I want, when I want to do it."

_** "Not yet but soon I will be able to"**_

"No but I can try." I say

"Nice your brave I like that so we can skip todays beating. But when the end of the world comes I will keep you alive as my court jester." as he says this his eyes flash black.

When I see this I feel a surge of power and I feel that my eyes change color. If he notices he doesn't show it; but I do feel two more very powerful presences in the vicinity, but I just brush it off as Zoe and another host.

"You can dream all you want but the world isn't ending any time soon." I say with glowing red eyes.

"Hey Perce I didn't know you had contacts for those awful eyes of yours."

as he walks back to his goons my eyes turn back to their normal sea-green tint.

One of them says "To bad you showed up I would have loved taking out my …. ah frustrations on Zoe there."

at that I know I snapped as I walk up to Luke and his goons and say to Luke

"Luke you better get a good hold of that sack of lard here or you might end up having to find some replacements for them."

I turn around and start walking back I get about half way back to Zoe when I feel the rush of power I felt earlier and I acted on instinct by dropping to the ground, and sweeping out the feet of the goon that was about to hit me from behind on the head. As he fell, I jumped back up and lunged at the second goon and gave him a hard close-handed fist to the nose he stumbled back clutching his nose he looked at me in absolute hatred; he ran at me trying to punch me in the face I stepped in to the punch to where he couldn't hit me and put one foot in front of his and then I kicked the back of his kneecap to where he fell face first into the wall that was behind me. And by this time the first one is up and manages to punch me in the ribcage, I hear a crack so I know I have at least one cracked rib maybe more, and then smiled at me with a crazy and insane smile that promised pain. At seeing this I kicked his weight bearing leg out from under him and then kneed him in the jaw as he was going down. When he hit the ground my eyes turned back to their sea-green color instead of being red and then I started to feel really tired.

_**"Man what happened to them all I remember is the rush of power and then nothing and then the power went away and then this."**_

'_You did this Percy,you did this.'_

_**"What how, how could I have done this I don't remember doing this."**_

_ 'Yes you can do it, these were mortal they are no match for someone like you let alone a host like you are they wouldn't even stand a chance if you unleashed your full power that you possess.'_

_**"Oh really what am I if I am not completely human like you said?"**_

_'That is not for me to tell you but I can tell you your father was a very _powerful_ man.'_

_**"What do you mean a very **__powerful__** man from what mom told me he was a life guard at the beach that mom loves. She said that he retired and that's why I don't see him there."**_

_'You mother is a very smart woman, she has _very _good vision, and a good heart no wonder he fell for her.'_

_**"Who the heck are you talking about?"**_

_'Your father.'_

** "Who is he? How do you know him? I haven't even met him so how could you know him"**

_'Simple, I had to know him before I joined with you I had to know your father.'_

"Hey. Percy you ok, you have been staring out into space for a couple of minutes now?" Zoe asks me

"Yeah I am fine just having an inner conversation." I say

"Oh I get it now." with a look of understanding on her face

"Hey Zoe shouldn't we oh I don't know like get to class so this day can be over?"

"Yeah lets get going." practically pulling me to class.

Meanwhile somewhere else

Third-person P.O.V.- no one

"The _boy's_ power grows it will be time for the prophecy to come to pass." says a woman with disdain in her voice

"Yes my lady the _boy's_ power grows but today is the day that he must awaken and start training for the prophecy." replies a man with equal disdain in his voice

After school on the way

First-person P.O.V.-Percy

As I walk home from school I am approached by two people one male the other female. As they walk up I feel an overflow of unnatural power that is not my own. When I feel that awesome power I have the sudden urge to bow to it.

When they walk up to me the male asks "is your name Percy Jackson?"

"Before I answer you I have a couple of questions." I answer

"And they are?" he asks

"First who in the name of the gods are you?" pointing to the male, "And second if I am what would you do to me?"

"To answer you second question we would just want to talk with you. And to answer your first I am Triton."

"As in lord Triton son of Poseidon?"

"Yes I am that one, but how do you know of the gods?"

"I have friends in …. ah very powerful places if you catch my drift." tapping my head lightly, "And," taking a closer look at the woman, "i take it that you are lady Artemis?" She nods her head slightly, "Then I am extremely sorry for not being more respectful." I say bowing to her and Triton.

"Get up boy I do not like to have people grovel at my feet." snaps Artemis

"Of course you don't lady Artemis, but I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but it is just proper for me to bow to a higher or more powerful being." standing up as I say it.

"Now boy you will come with us to Olympus for questioning. Now close your eyes."

I close my eyes immediately after I close them there is a bright flash of light then it is gone in a second and I feel like I am going to throw up so I hold my stomach to keep from doing just that.

"boy open your eyes up and bow." says an unknown male voice

I open them and see I am in the middle of a gigantic counsel room with fourteen entities with an unnatural amount of power. I know who at least three are I know lord Triton and lady Artemis from them taking me here and lady Hestia. I look at the person who told me to bow.

I tell him "i am sorry if I don't know who you are but I don't bow to people that I don't think deserve my respect."

"boy do you know who I am?"

"no sir I don't but I don't really care, am I suppose to?"

"now listen here boy I am lord Zeus, god of skies and thunder, and king of the Olympian counsel."

'_Percy make as much fun of him as you want cause when they find out who you are they cant and wont hurt you they wont risk it.'_

_**"oh of course it will be my pleasure."**_

"oh, I am extremely sorry my lord." my voice dripping with sarcasm as I bow

"see that is better."

the woman next to him slaps him on the head saying "he was being sarcastic you ozone headed moron."

he glares at me as I stand back up.

"you think it is funny to make fun of an Olympian?"

"an Olympian no, you lord Zeus yes I do think it is funny."

"i am an Olympian boy."

"and I care that you are, why?"

"because I have more power in my pinky than you have in your entire body. So I could destroy you with a mere flick of my finger."

"i would like to see you try." waving him on to attack me

he jumps down from his throne and aimed his master bolt at me and fired. After he fires he turns around and starts to walk back to his throne. The bolt comes flying at me I dodge it by leaning to the right it flies past me and hits the ground and causes an explosion. When the smoke clears everybody but Zeus can see me with my sword out and a scowl on my face as my eyes glow red with my inner power. When everybody except Zeus sees me they gasp. I start to run at Zeus. Zeus seeing everybody wide-eyed starts to turn towards me. Just as I swing my sword down at him, and he blocked my strike with his bolt.

"How did you block that bolt?" he asks

"who said that I blocked that bolt?"

"what! How did you not die then if you didn't block it? That kind of bolt cant be dodged it is impossible."

"nothing is impossible it is just yet to have been done. Oops I guess that it isn't 'impossible' anymore." I say as I disarm him and put my sword at his neck, "do you yield?"

**"why does this seem so familiar?"**

_ 'cause I did something similar to death before I got reincarnated into you so to speak'_

**"oh, that sounds like it would make sense."**

_ "yeah I guess it would make sense like that. Oh and you might want to listen to what Zeus is saying."_

"hey boy are you going to remove your sword from my throat?" Zeus asks

"why should I? You have given me no reason to believe that when I remove it you wont try to kill me."

"here will this help I lord Zeus god of the sky and thunder and king of the Olympian counsel swears on the river Styx to not try and harm or kill Perseus Jackson if he removes the sword blade from my neck." thunder booms as he finishes the oath

"ok I believe you now I will remove the blade from your neck."

I move the point of the sword from his neck to his "manhood" if you can even call it one.

"boy you were suppose to remove it from me period."

"no he wasn't father," says lady Artemis with a smirk on her face, "he was just suppose to remove it from your neck and he moved it from your neck."

"now I believe that lady Hera would thank me if my hand were to slip right about now, but seeing as I am very merciful I will let you go with a warning: if there is another child of Zeus that is does not have Hera as a mother as long as I live; I will come back and cut your manhood off myself. Do you understand what I am saying?"

he nods his head, and then faints from fear of what I was insinuating.

"now lets get down to business, I am here for a reason right so lets talk about it; or should we wait until he wakes up?" nudging Zeus with my shoe.

Lady Hera speaks up "i think that we should wait and I wanted to thank you for what you did young man."


	4. the truth part 1

**disclaimer: ok i know i have forgotten about doing this disclaimer so here i go i do not own any of the characters in my stories except for my OCs and this goes for all of my previous chapters**

**AN: ok hey guys the current poll is zoe is in the lead with 3 votes and artemis, oc, and no pairing tied with 1 vote each. now the challenge i have offered is still open no one has figured out who the parents of thanatos is. i will give a hint to everyone who PMs me about it.**

Chapter 3: the truth part 1

first-person P.O.V.-Percy

'_Percy I want you to practice your lower powers you know the ones about light.'_

**"are you sure? I don't want to give you away just yet."**

_'yes I am sure I want you to make some things with them ok?'_

**"yeah I will do it but if I get into trouble it is your fault so you better be ready to get me out of here or reveal your self the minute things start looking bad."**

** '**_yeah, yeah, yeah just go on and practice I want you to be in good shape when we reveal ourselves to the others ok.'_

**"what do you mean in good shape? Look at me I am a weakling when it comes to brute strength!"**

as if hearing my our mental conversation lady Athena pipes up and says "you know Perseus strength can come in many forms and styles. Just look at Ares he has physical strength, while Artemis has speed that is also a type of strength, and last but not least you have me I have mental strength and I know you do to."

"thank you lady Athena and could every body here except him," nudging Zeus with my foot, "stop calling me boy or Perseus? I prefer Percy."

"no I will not stop calling you boy." says Dionysus

'_Perce that is Dionysus he was sent to camp half-blood for chasing some off limits nymphs; why don't you push that button a bit?'_

**"you got it."**

"so lord Dionysus are you still unhappy for getting placed under punishment for going after some nymphs that lord Apollo got after you got caught?"

his eyes burst into purple flames and says in a surprisingly calm voice "now listen here boy," my eyes start turning a reddish color, "i don't know nor do I care how you found out about that but I swear if you bring it up again I will make you kill yourself from insanity."

"bring what up again that lord Apollo did what you couldn't and still didn't get caught? I mean it is obvious that he would achieve that cause if you wanted to do something bad enough you got up off of your drunk butt and do something then it must have been worth while and it is very known that you cant do anything remotely good with your powers."

"boy," my eyes shift to a darker tint of red, "i am warning you if you say something else about it I will make you wish for death."

"oh so I am good enough for you to get up and do something about me. Wow am I really that important to you to do that I didn't know that you were going to do any thing, but at the same time you will probably fail and lord Apollo will do what you cant do. Isn't that right lord Apollo?"

"Hey don't drag me into this." lord Apollo says with alarm

"why not you know it is true." I ask him

"now listen here little boy," my eyes turn fully red, "you will-"

"NO! You listen here little boy, and yes I can call you that seeing that you are the youngest of all of the Olympians, so little boy how do you like being called that?"

"hey just because I am the youngest doesn't mean anything."

'_Perce his powers don't affect you at all, at most they will tickle you.'_

**"so you want me to push that don't you?"**

_'you know me so well.'_

"yes it does, it means that you have the least experience of all, and you have the worst possible domains in the world I mean really wine and madness they cant and wont work on me."

"what! What do you mean that they wont work on you?"

"i mean that I cant go mad even with you trying at your best."

"well when you put it like why don't you sit still and let me do my work on you?"

"go ahead little man try to your hearts content."

as I sit down and start to meditate. I start to fell a tickling sensation in my mind like someone is tickling my brain with a feather.

"stop **laugh** lord Dionysus **laugh** I cant **laugh** breath." I fall on the ground with laughter

"see boy I am the lord of madness nobody is immune to my powers."

I hear this I stop laughing I get up and I start walking to him

"no, you are not the 'lord of madness' there is no such thing; and even if there was their powers would not work on me just like your did not."

"what do you mean that they didn't work? That was madness you were on the ground laughing out of insanity."

"no I wasn't I can tell you I am perfectly sane well as sane as someone can be in my situation but that will come later. And as for the laughter all your power was doing to me was tickling me and that is why I was laughing. You are welcome to try again if you want."

"fine then boy you are going to be crazy one way or another this time I am going to use full power."

"wait Dionysus the last time you used your full power on a mortal you turned his sanity to mush." says lady Artemis

everybody looks at her with a questioning stare.

"what? What did I say?"

"well um little sis why would you care about a male you keep saying that all males are the same and that you despise them so why would you care about one now?" says lord Apollo

"and your point is?" she says

**AN: sorry guys for the cliff but my technical beta padfootette has advised me to let you guys try and figure out what is going to happen.**


	5. AN 1

** AN: ok sorry guys for the authors note but I do need to say this this is going to be a perzoe as of now because of the poll there is still time to change the out come so get to the polls**

**zoe:3**

**artemis:1**

**OC:1**

**none:1**

**annabeth:0**

**rachel:0**

** so guys I suggest you try to change it.**


End file.
